Forbidden Love Or Forever Love
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Ayame, with pain in her life, has always had Jiraiya by her side, and Kakashi as a close follower, but can she surpass the feelings for her sensei, Jiraiya? These forbidden emotions aren't so easy to calm down, nor is the passion they share! JiraiyaXOC
1. Sensei Meets Student

**Forbidden Love or Forever Love!**

**(c) kakashi4love

* * *

**

"Our highest student in this academy, and our brightest student, Okudara Ayame, is in the group with Gainara Nazuki and Hiramaru Kairo, being taught by our very own, Jiraiya, the legendary sanin." The applause was heard loudly, while Okudara Ayame and her teammates walked up to the stage. Ayame smiled and took her head band and positioned it on her forehead, smiling with honor; then went to stand next to the white haired sanin. Ayame had an usually tall figure for a 13 year-old, but everything else on her was normal, well, except her natural blue hair. Her brown eyes might've been dark, but they glowed with bride, and her posture was exemplary.

Gainara Nazuki was your typical punk girl of the group, wore all black, her hair in her eyes, and she kept no eye contact. Her hair was dyed of course, and her eyes were a depressed grey. Everyone classified her as Goth, as simple as that, and even Jiraiya knew that.

Hiramaru Kairo was a hyper and bubbly girl, but very forgetful, extremely scatterbrained. Everyone knew that her father killed her brother, and then her mother killed her father, though she acted like it never happened. She was only 2 years old when it occurred, she barely knew either of them, so the pain wasn't so hard to surpass. She was very cute though, blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jiraiya examined his students and noted their reactions to the ceremony. Though that one student, the one with blue hair, had caught him off guard with her smile, but it terrified him when he smiled back. She stood next to him with a smile until all the genin were announced; then she turned to him and stuck out a hand, "Okudara Ayame, nice to meet you Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya smiled at Ayame and took her hand, "My pleasure." He quickly let go of her hand and looked at the rest of the group, "Let's head over there," he bobbed his head toward a group of trees, "and we'll introduce ourselves properly."

Kairo skipped ahead out the group and plopped down first, grinned with happiness, "Slow pokes! Hurry up!" she giggled. Nazuki groaned and sat quite a distance away from her, "So frickin' bubbly… makes me sick…" Ayame shook her head, but kept her pace normal, which was actually very swift. She sat between the two and looked toward the leader, who was making is way, slowly but surely.

Jiraiya leaned against a tree and looked at the two opposites fight each other, and the mature one trying to break up the fight. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Name's Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. You guys know nearly everything about me, why should I bother talking about myself?" Kairo's hand shot up, "I'm Hiramaru Kairo! I've worked so hard to get here! I'm so happy I passed!" She grinned, "I love playing with my puppy Nisho, and having family time with my momma!" Nazuki smirked, "Gainara Nazuki, I've been alone my whole frickin' life… so I have no one to hang out with… but I want to be a ninja to kill… bring pain and fear to others…" Jiraiya's eyes immediately ran to Ayame, and gave her a smile, "And you?" Ayame smiled and looked into her sensei's eyes and stated, "Okudara Ayame, I come from a large family, and my family problems are slim, besides the unknown location of my older brother, Kabuto." [no, he is not like the really Naruto. Kabuto at all She brushed her hair out of her face, "I am determined to make others lives better."

Jiraiya shifted his weight and looked directly at Ayame, "Everyone has to report here tomorrow at 8:00am, oh and don't eat breakfast." He smiled and his dominant stare continued, "You may be off, except for you, Okudara."


	2. Silly Student's Feelings

**Forbidden Love or Forever Love!**

**(c) kakashi4love

* * *

**

Ayame waited until her comrades left and then she was alone with Jiraiya, "Yes, Jiraiya-sensei." he smiled, "You're such a wonderful ninja already, I just wanted to complement you on that." She smiled, "Thank you, sensei." She looked into his eyes, the black orbs, and tried to explain the pain that she saw, and the love, but all she did was shake her head. "Okudara? What is it?" Jiraiya asked puzzled. "Oh," she looked back at him, "sorry, I was thinking about something else. So is that all sensei?" He nodded, smiling, and patted her on the head, "Yep, now go have fun, Okudara."

Ayame walked the other direction of Jiraiya and was so damn thankful for it. 'What the hell…' she told herself, 'why did I suddenly feel so relaxed, and so… vulnerable… FUCK…' she shook her head and ran as fast as she could, 'No! I can't trust again!' Tears rolled off her face, 'No! Stop it Okudara Ayame!' She ran into a figure and look at the person's face. Instead of seeing a face, she saw a silk mask, "Oh, sorry, Hatake-san." She bowed, realizing who it was immediately.

He looked at her with curious eyes, "Why hello again, Okudara-san." She shook her head gently, "I told you, -san is to much of an honor… please use -chan." He looked at her and realized her tears for the first time, "So what's wrong Okudara-san." She looked at the ground with a sigh, "Nothing…" He still felt sadness coming from her aura, "Okudara-san…" He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her face into his shoulder, "You can cry in my arms… don't worry…" Ayame knew she couldn't… she didn't trust Kakashi, "No… I'm fine Hatake-san." She pushed herself away from him and looked at him with a smile, "I'm fine, just stressed out." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, trying to act cool, "Alright, well if you ever need me, you know where I live." She gave a quick nod and turned around and walked off. After she was out of Kakashi's sight she started her sprint for home again.

She wiped her eyes and walked into her house, "I'm home!" She smiled as her parents looked up from their tasks. "Hey! How was that talk with the Toad Sage?" questioned her mother. "It was pretty boring, but he told us that we have to go to him at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, with out breakfast." Her eyebrows raised, "Hmm… maybe he'd taking you guys out to eat?" Ayame shrugged, "I don't think so. Oh, Dad did you see me with my head held high?" Her father nodded, "Yes, I'm proud of you Ayame." She beamed, "Yay!"


End file.
